juntos por siempre
by Arli-chan
Summary: el destino no quiso que llegara a tiempo, aun asi naruto volvera a su lado Reencarnacion xD x qe la muerte fisica no significa el final de amor..:D SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

holaaa

nunka pense que lo seguiria...esta vez no sere malaaaaaaa

**naruto:¬¬** x qe siempre el qe sufre soy yo ha! el que se muere..termina hospitalisado..ni que fuera martir o masoquista

**Arli:**TTxTT lo siento...es que me enkanta muajajajaja soy mala..pero esta vez sere buena D

**sasuke:** y que aras?¬.¬?

**Arli:**ya veran...solo les dire que estaran juntos para siempre y no matare a sasuke xD

**naruto:**mas te vale ¬O¬

**Arli:**relax! te juro qe sera muy alegre y lean mi otro fic donde ta san martir naruto como protagonista y su cruel pareja sasukee xDDDDDDDD

ya les dejo el fic ojala que lo lean!

**Itachi** (muy extra xD) : y dejen muchios rewies! y ermanito me enkanta verte sufrir o .._mientras este sale corriendo_

**sasuke** :¬¬ te juro que me las pagaras sale presiguiendolo

**naruto:** _suspira _enfin dejemoslos solos...y lean el fic!dejen rewies se acepta de toodo xD

**Arli**:aqui vamos! y la historia la cuenta naruto

aunqe solo en el chap 1!

**Capitulo 1: el suicidio de naruto**

Estoy aquí en le columpio de toda una vida y dejando atrás todas aquellas tardes de soledad y lagrimas malgastadas por algo que no puedo cambiar

Decidí inventar un personaje, otra personalidad qe le demostrara al resto lo poco que me importaba su falta de atención hacia mi

Y así pase horas frente al espejo de mi pequeño y desordenado departamento buscando el rostro y los sentimientos perfectos

Un chico torpe y despreocupado con una fuerte decisión que nunca se rendía y con una sonrisa indestructible

Escondiendo todo aquello que me daña, para compartirlo con la soledad…

Un excesivo amor hacia el ramen ahogando en cada comida todo mi dolor, por eso soy tan ansioso al comer para poder librarme lo mas rápido posible.

Sin oportunidad para que el resto conozca a mi otro yo

Total, a quien le importa conocer a un preadolescente con enormes lagunas e impresionante vacíos

De qe sirve? mas fácil es fingir, mas fácil es mostrar una falsa seguridad en mi mismo y dejar a mi persona de lado para apoyar y ayudar al resto esperando recibir algún día el mismo trato. Soy solo un chico que busca desesperado la atención y el cariño de otros, solo eso

Pero a quien le importa un kitsune endemoniado a quien?

Aun profesor al cual mate a sus padres, que aunque me entiende debe tenerme algo de rencor ,o a otro profesor que tiene sus propios problemas y solo lee hentai, o una pelirrosa el cual su único objetivo en la vida es conquistar a sasuke, o a un vengador el cual solo quiere matar a su hermano y sufre lo mismo que yo?

Para que quieren más problemas a los propios

Solo son apariencias, malditas apariencias que no sirven para nada

Me gustaría ser como el viento qe se va sin dejar rastro

Se que la decisión que tomare ahora es de lo mas egoísta pero no me importa es mi vida, una vida qe no vale nada

Sentado en el mismo columpio donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida dejo atrás las apariencias, solo queda un chico deprimido, solo y sin ganas de cumplir un sueño cuyo único objetivo era llamar la atención

Llevo el cuchillo hacia mi muñeca izquierda y sin mayor cuidado entierro el cuchillo en la vena, luego el mismo proceso en la mano derecha

Solo me queda esperar

Cuando ya estoy semi-inconsciente por la falta de sangre y el fuerte viento invernal siento que alguien se acerca hacia mi, es una figura alta y esbelta pero no logro ver bien de quien se trata

Se acerca a mi desesperado y trata de detener la hemorragia, esta desesperado y llora mojando mis ropas

Pone su abrigo sobre mi, para al menos no sentir tanto frió

Ahora que esta más cerca trato de enfocar la vista y me doy cuenta de mi salvador es sasuke

Las fuerzas se me acaban y con el ultimo esfuerzo que me queda estoy decidido a declararme total qe me importa no viviré para que me odie

"sasuke" digo en un murmullo casi inaudible

el solo me mira yo solo le sonrió y tomo fuerzas para declararme

"ódiame si lo deseas solo quería decirte que con el paso del tiempo y por todo lo vivido me enamore de ti …"

me acerco a el y con mis manos frías y llenas de sangre tomo su rostro y le doy un beso casto y tierno qe demuestra todo lo que siento por el

Me mira con sorpresa, yo solo le sonrió mientras escondo mis ojos con algunos mechones de pelo, no quiero ver su expresión ni tampoco quiero llorar mas

"yo también baka"

Eso me sorprende y mis ojos celestes brillan intensamente ahora si puedo morir feliz

me besa con pasión yo solo le respondo cada vez mas débil

mis ojos se cierran lentamente y mi cuerpo sin vida cae sobre sasuke

mientras la luna como única testigo ve la muerte del kitsune en brazos de su único amor

en un clima donde la nieve esta completamente roja y el uchiha llora desconsolado

"te amo" fue inconsciente, sasuke me mira con la esperanza de qe sigo aquí junto a el

al menos mi muerte fue feliz, morí junto a el…

Listo, final...ya lo mate

pero vieron tuvo un final feliz ¬O¬ y seguira siendo

_aparece naruto vestido de angelito (100 kawai -)_

**naruto:**pues si mori

**sasuke:**TT.TT naruto!te amo! no me dejes!

**naruto**:tranquilo estoy contigo...

**arli:**ay !pobres torotolos enfin cuando tiempo y si les gusta lo sigo

**naruto**:dejen rewies!

**sasuke:**si quero saber que ara esta sicopata con mi narutin

**arli:** mas respeto ¬¬ o te mato a ti tambien y dejo a naruto con itachi

**itachi **_quien salio de la nada :_ por mi no hay problema o

**sasuke**: o.o no pleas todo menos eso TT.TT

**arli:** ¬¬ mas respeto

**itachi**: enfin c'est la fin du chapitre

aurevoir!


	2. el paraiso?

Arli:wow! Alfil atino a actualizar !xD

Naru:¬¬ si ..llevo meses muerto!

Arli: x mi que te quedes muerto >:P pero no...Seré buena!

Naru: más te vale...

Arli:relax! Sasuke sufre muajajajjajaja

Naru: nooo TT.TT

Arli: en fin así es la vida…--U…me burlo levemente del paraíso!n.nUUU

Naru: …

Arli: en fin! Grax x los rewies!

Naru: sii! Muchos kiss! Y sigan leyendo

Y gracias a dios naruto no le pertenece

Arli: si si muchas gracias ¬¬ / mientras ahorca a naru! xD/

Naru / azul/ empecemos con el fic!X.x

Capitulo 2: el paraiso?

Sasuke quien en ese minuto tenía a naruto desangrado entre sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el cuerpo casi muerto de su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de que el chico aun respiraba. Con dificultad eso es algo indudable pero se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sorprendido con su hallazgo, lo único que atino a hacer el peli negro es vendar con sus ropas las muñecas de naruto. Para luego posarlo en su espalda y correr a la velocidad del rayo hacia la oficina de Tsunade, si alguien podía ayudarlo en ese minuto ella era la indicada

Las lágrimas dificultaban su travesía mientras la nieve hacia que su paso por el bosque oscuro se dificultara aun más. Aun así después de varios tropiezos sasuke logro llegar a kohonoha. Todo el mundo lo veía pasar con el chico en su espalda, mas nadie atinaba a ofrecer ninguna ayuda

Simplemente miraban la escena sin sentir mas que lastima por el, otros en cambio se alegraban el kyubi moriría al fin

Sasuke los miraba con odio, a su paso empujo a varias personas mas no le importo en nada

Corría con desesperación. La oficina de la hokage estaba a unos cuantos metros, aun así unos segundos de mas podían significar la muerte del kitsune.

Entro al recinto, mientras que las escaleras parecían eternas. Cuando estuvo frente a su oficina exhausto. Abrió la puerta sin importarle la reunión que tenía curso en ese minuto

La mujer se sorprendió por la entrada del Uchiha pero casi queda sin habla al ver a naruto pálido y casi muerto en su espalda. Las palabras no salían de su boca

"Sasuke..Que ha pasado? Atacaron a naruto?"

sasuke bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas y su desesperación

" el...el ha intentado acabar con su vida" dijo sin mas...a pesar de que casi queda sin habla

La mujer solo atino a posar su mano izquierda en su boca y abrir enormemente sus ojos. Ella sabia que naruto no era tan feliz como aparentaba ser, aun así nunca lo creyó capaz de llegar a tal extremo

" tsunade! Reacciona...Tienes que ayudarlo! Aun respira con mucha dificultad! Pero puede seguir con vida!" grito el chico con desesperación

Se negaba en ver morir a naruto, su naruto.

Tsunade al fin atino, tomó al chico entre sus brazos y salio corriendo a la sala de emergencias mas cercana.

Lo poso en una camilla y le quito la ropa...Puso tubos para que pudiera respirar.

No dejaría morir a otra persona importante para ella...No frente a sus ojos...No si ella podía hacer algo

Se notaba que había perdido mucha sangre y que sus signos vitales eran casi nulos, aun así concentro una gran cantidad de chakra con la esperaza de revivirlo, o aun que sea llamar al kyuby

Mas este no aparecía...Estaba inconsciente

Tsunade mas y mas desperada concentrada mas chakra en el cuerpo inconsciente del niño...mas su situación no mejoro…al contraria empeoro.

Minutos después callo en un coma profundo

La mujer se sentía morir mientras se maldecía mentalmente

Mientras tanto…

Naruto quien se había despertado en un extraño lugar...hierba frondosa, un cielo azul despejado mientras el sol iluminaba todo el lugar con una extraña sensación de armonía no le parecía familiar y no le recordaban nada a su kohonoha natal

Estaba confundido y perdido...Aun así no sentía miedo mas bien sentía una paz interna muy grande.

Cerró los ojos un minuto mientras el viento le refrescaba la cara..suspiro.

Cuando de repente su paz interna acabo de la nada y sin motivo aparente se desmayo para quedarse en un largo sueño del que no sabia si despertaría / entiendase que es el minuto en que naruto cae en el coma/

En el hospital…

Tsunade ya no tenia esperanza sobre el futuro de naruto. Sus esfuerzos parecían hechos en vano y su desesperación aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba

Todo le jugaba en contra y sus manos temblorosas no le ayudaban

Mientras que sasuke se pasiaba de un lado a otro entre los pasillos del hospital

Se negaba a ver la verdad, se negaba a ver morir a naruto, mas este no tenia esperanzas su muerte era el próximo paso

Tsunade sama lloraba en el cuerpo del kitsune. Vio sus signos vitales…eran nulos

Lo que mas temía se había cumplido, Naruto Uzumaki había fallecido frente a ella.

Hizo entrar a sasuke...quien solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

La vida de naruto había llegado a su fin / en verdad! Por el minuto si../

Quería llorar, quería salir corriendo y creer que todo era una amarga pesadilla. Que despertaría y naruto estaría junto a el.

Pero eso no seria posible, el cuerpo inerte del chico ya hacia frente a sus ojos.

Lo único que sabia que el se en cargaría de darle un funeral digo…

Con naruto …

Este finalmente se desperto.pero en un lugar muy distinto al anterior

Todo estaba llego de nubes! O.o? y una gran puerta de metal se posaba frente a el.

Donde estaba! Había muerto? Y quien era ese extraño personaje que lo veía con curiosidad mientras anotaba cosas en un extraño cuaderno

"emm…atino a decir el chico…don estoy? Y quien eres tu!O.O"

" hola! Pues como decirlo..Estas muerto! -"

"MUERTOOOO?" grito naruto mientras el hombre se tapaba los oídos con claras muestras de molestia.

" pues si lo que has oído hijo mío estas muerto. Permíteme presentarme soy San Pedro y estas frente a las puertas del paraíso"

"san pedro? El paraíso?" un gran signo de interrogación se formo sobre la cabeza de naruto mientras posaba su dedo índice en su mano en señal de confusión absoluta"

"emm...No me conoces vedad'"

"para nada" naruto meneo la cabeza inocentemente en señal de no entender nada

"cierto que no que no eres católico..serás budista?"

" no lo se"

"en fin..la autora es católica así que aremos como si eres católico, esta bien?"

"supongo" naruto se encogió de hombros

"esta bien, te llamas Uzumaki Naruto, amas a sauce uchiha"

el hombre levanto los ojos del libro para ver a un sonrojado naruto

" as sufrido mucho y bla bla"

de repente sonó un celular con el rington aleluya xD

"alo? Dios? Si que sucede? QUÉ! Enserio el chico que esta frente mio?o.o el rubio de ojos azules? Vaya..esta bien…sus deseos son ordenes"

San pedro abrió las puertas del paraíso no sin antes entregarle su túnica celeste a naruto y por ende sus alitas n.n

" que es esto?" naruto miro su atuendo con confusión mientras procedía a ponérselo

" es tu túnica" respondió el santo sin mas

"pues parece un vestido )P"

y antes de el monje pudiera reclamar naruto movió sus deditos y entro al paraíso como una coqueta pero no mas bella chica rubia

el santo quedo sin habla, y asumió que los japoneses son muy raros

aun asi sigui con su rutina de toda su muerte, permitir la entrada al paraíso

Continuara! xDDD …

y ojala que les guste:) y nada mas que decir!

Kiss

Bye bye! nOn

y esperen 5 meses pa qe lo sigaaa xDDDD la wea loka

y lean los fics de LO ESTOY PENSANDO! mi amigi personal! Mati I love you! nOn


End file.
